Un souhait pour noël
by Mariefandetwilight
Summary: Renesmée fête son premier noël. Tout ne se passe pas vraiment comme prévu.
1. Chapter 1: 1 souhait pour noël version 1

**Coucou !**

**Me revoilà avec un OS sur le coup Nessie/Jacob.**

**Je l'ai écris pour participer au concours de noel sur le forum de fan fiction auquel j'appartiens =) http : / phoenixfictions . e-monsite . com / et même si je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de ce couple à la base (enfin c'est surtout de Jacob que je ne suis pas fan) j'ai tout de suite pensé à Nessie (et par extension à sa relation avec Jacob).**

**Je ne vous mettrais pas le sujet du concours, ça gâcherais la surprise.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Un souhait pour noël**

**POV Externe**

Au petit matin du 25 décembre 2008, des milliers de familles fêtaient noël. Certaines étaient sous la neige, tandis que d'autres peinaient à croire être en décembre, tant il faisait chaud. Il y avait les petites familles, qui ouvraient leurs cadeaux au pied de leur sapin en toute intimité et il y avait les grandes, celles qui ne réunissaient pas seulement les liens de sang.

C'était le cas dans une petite bourgade du Nord-Ouest des Etats-Unis, dans l'Etat de Washington, une petite ville nommée Forks.

Comme partout ailleurs, on entendait des chants de noël à travers les portes closes des maisons, des rires et des cris de joie d'enfants qui ouvraient leurs cadeaux. Mais dans la forêt, bien à l'écart des autres, nichée au creux de la forêt, se trouvait une grande et magnifique villa blanche qui, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, était elle aussi emplit de joie et de bonheur.

On notait toutefois une petite différence. Point de buffet dans un coin de la pièce, point de verre dans les mains, point de tout ce qui faisait habituellement un noël ordinaire. En effet, de tous les adultes présents, un seul était totalement humain et seulement deux étaient vivants. Et au milieu des nombreux adultes qui se trouvaient dans le salon, à discuter de choses et d'autres, se trouvait une petite fille encore moins ordinaire qui s'apprêtait à vivre un noël extraordinaire.

**POV Nessie**

Ça y est, nous y étions. Mon premier noël. J'étais affubléed'une robe rouge et blanche un peu trop grande mais qui, selon mes deux tantes, m'irait parfaitement en fin de journée, lorsque j'aurais pris mes quelques centimètres quotidiens.

Comment puis-je prendre plusieurs centimètres par jour ? Tout simplement ; je ne suis pas tout à fait humaine, seulement à moitié en vérité et cette moitié-là je la tenais de ma mère. Cette partie là permettait à mon cœur de battre, à mon sang de circuler et à mon estomac de digérer. Tandis que l'autre partie de moi-même, celle qui me permettait de tant grandir en une seule journée, celle que je tenais de mon père, était vampire. Oui, j'ai bien dit vampire.

Mon père, vampire, avait épousé ma mère, humaine, et ils m'avaient conçu pendant leur voyage de noce. La grossesse de ma mère n'avait duré qu'un mois et elle avait failli mourir en me donnant naissance. Mais mon père l'avait sauvée en la transformant en vampire à son tour.

Et voilà comment, moi, Renesmée Carlie Cullen, j'avais grandi. Si vite qu'à une semaine je parlais, à deux je marchais et qu'à trois mois j'avais l'air d'avoir cinq ans.

Je me trouvais dans le salon, entourée de mes tantes, Rosalie et Alice. Ces deux là m'avaient harponnée dès mon arrivée pour me câliner et vérifier ma tenue. Je les laissais faire sans même tenter de lesen empêcher je savais que c'était peine perdue. Pendant ce temps j'observais le reste de ma famille. Mes parents, si heureux, se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Mais ils furent bien vite ramenés à la réalité par mon oncle Emmett qui vint les embêter, suivit de près par mon oncle Jasper. Mes grands parents paternels discutaient avec bon entrain avec Charlie, mon grand-père maternel. Et Jacob, mon Jacob. Il observait la scène sans un mot, il m'observait moi. Je savais que nous avions une relation spéciale tous les deux, sans savoir exactement laquelle. Après tout, je n'avais que trois mois.

Vers onze heures, il fut décidé qu'on ouvrirait les cadeaux et étant la plus jeune, je fus chargée de la distribution. Quand chacun eutson cadeau entre les mains, je me retrouvai devant une véritable montagne de cadeaux ; tous pour moi.

J'ouvris d'abord le plus gros. Quand l'emballage fut déchiqueté et le carton ouvert, je découvris un toit. Mon père sortit l'objet du carton pour que je le voie mieux et je découvris une magnifique maison, identique à la maison qu'avaient offert mes grands parents paternels à ma mère pour son anniversaire et dans laquelle nous vivions.

Mon grand-père Charlie eut un drôle de petit rire. Je me retournai vers lui en lançant un simple « quoi ? ».

« - Tu devrais ouvrir mon paquet, dit-il en riant à nouveau, c'est le petit paquet bleu, carré.  
- Celui-là ? Questionnai-je en en désignant un.  
- C'est ça. »

J'attrapai donc le petit cadeau, sous les yeux intrigués du reste de la famille. Sauf de mon père, qui avait sans doute lu les pensées de Charlie et savait à quoi s'attendre. Je me retournai vers ma tante Alice, elle aussi avait une expression de curiosité sur le visage ce qui me surprit grandement.

« - Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Lui demandai-je, perplexe. »

Elle me répondit par un petit sourire mystérieux. Je compris tout de suite que sa curiosité était plutôt liée à ma réaction qu'au contenu de paquet cadeau.

Je l'ouvris et découvris une magnifique boule à neige qui, à ma grande surprise et à celle des autres, représentait la villa de mes grands parents.

« - Il semblerait que nous ayons eu la même idée Carlisle. Dit Charlie.  
- Effectivement. Il ne manque plus que la votre et la collection sera complète. Ajouta Carlisle en riant à son tour.  
- Qui sait, il y a encore beaucoup de paquet. Renchérit mon père.  
- Tu sais Nessie, dit Charlie, ma grand-mère Swan avait une coutume pour les boules à neige.  
- Ah oui ? Je sentis que tous les adultes étaient intéressés.  
- Et oui, Elle disait que la première fois qu'une boule à neige est secouée il faut faire un vœu. »

J'entendis mon oncle Emmett plaisanter Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que ça pourrait marcher. Ce qui m'étonna de sa part car j'aurais cru qu'il était le plus prompt à y croire. Ma mère répondit à voix basse, trop basse pour que Charlie, seul humain dans la pièce, puisse l'entendre.

« - Les vampires et les loups-garous aussi ne sont pas censés exister. Lui dit-elle. »

Cela amena un sourire sur les visages de tous les non-humains présents.  
Je le regardai avec un grand sourire et annonçai que j'avais un vœu. Je tins fermement ma boule à neige dans mes mains, fixait mon regard à celui de Jacob et secouai ma boule à neige tout en faisant mon vœu.

« Que nous réserve l'avenir ? »

La pièce se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Je voyais le décor ainsi que les personnes présentes dans la pièce changer petit à petit. Quand cela s'arrêta, je me retrouvai assise sur l'accoudoir du sofa. La pièce était totalement différente, non seulement elle n'était plus décorée de la même façon mais l'impression de chaleur qui s'en dégageait avait aussi disparu.

Je regardai tout autour de moi. Il y avait un sapin, ce devait être également noël. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers la droite et posai les yeux sur le miroir du salon. Mon visage apparaissait dedans. J'étais si grande, si adulte ! Je devais avoir atteint ma taille définitive. J'avais peine à croire que c'était moi. Mes parents étaient là aussi. L'un à côté de l'autre et pourtant si éloignés ; il y avait de la colère dans leurs yeux, tellement de colère. On était loin des regards amoureux qu'ils échangeaient quand je les avais quittés.

Tout ce que je voyais était si différent de ce que je connaissais. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mon oncle Emmett et ma tante Rosalie n'étaient pas là alors que ma tante Alice et mon oncle Jasper discutaient avec un jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas mais qui me sourit lorsqu'il vit que je le regardais. Ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. A ce moment-là, Carlisle et Esmée rentrèrent dans la pièce, heureux, comme d'habitude, mais je remarquai que quelque chose manquait dans leur regard.

Esmée s'approcha de moi et embrassa mon front tout en me demandant si je passais un bon noël. Je répondis oui d'une toute petite voix et me levai très vite pour aller rejoindre ma mère. Quand elle me vit arriver elle me sourit, seulement son sourire aussi semblait différent. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je lui touchai la joue pour lui parler sans être entendue des autres et lorsque j'ôtai ma main, son regard se posa sur moi et se fit interrogateur.

« - Que ne comprends-tu pas Renesmée ? »

Renesmée ? Elle m'avait appelée par mon nom complet. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle avait eu du mal à se faire à mon surnom mais elle y était arrivée et comme le reste de la famille elle n'utilisait mon prénom que rarement.

« - Qui est-ce ? Dis-je en montrant le jeune homme d'un mouvement de tête. »

Cette fois j'avais parlé à voix haute et tous dans la pièce m'entendirent. Ils se tournèrent vers moi, aussi intrigués par ce que je disais que l'étais ma mère.

« - Voyons Nessie, me gronda légèrement mon père, c'est Thomas, ton fiancé. Quand même, tu te rappelles de lui ?  
- Mon fiancé ? Comment c'est possible ? Et Jacob ?  
- Ne prononce plus ce nom devant nous ! »

La voix de Carlisle calqua comme un fouet. Elle était si en colère, pleine de ressentiment, de dégoût et de méchanceté. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela était possible. Lui qui parlait toujours sur un ton posé, calme, réfléchi, la voix de la raison.

« -Mais où est-il ? M'inquiétai-je.  
- Nessie, ne te préoccupepas de lui. Dit le fameux Thomas tout en s'approchant.  
- Je ne te connais pas, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! »

Il tenta de me prendre par le bras mais je me reculai. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et défia du regard les autres de m'approcher. Je fus encore plus surprise car elle l'adressait également à mon père.

« - Maman, où est Charlie ? »

Elle me regarda avec tendresse puis elle m'entraina vers l'extérieur.

« - Mon ange, commença-t-elle. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Charlie est mort.  
- Quoi ? Non ! Criais-je en pleurant à moitié.  
- Nous avons tout avoué à Charlie, sur les conseils de Thomas. »

Elle cracha presque son prénom.

« - Mais il ne l'a pas supporté. Je pense que le fait de savoir que j'étais morte… Il a fait une crise cardiaque et malheureusement Carlisle n'a rien pu faire.  
- Et tante Rosalie ? Et oncle Emmett ? Où sont-ils ?  
- Ils sont partis. Il y a eu une grande dispute à propos de Thomas et Carlisle les a chassés.  
- Chassé ? Carlisle ? Non ! Comment… Je ne comprends plus rien ! Charlie qui est mort, Emmett et Rosalie partis, Jacob aussi…  
- Il n'est pas parti.  
- Quoi ? Demandai-je pleine d'espoir.  
- Tu lui as demandé de partir ! Renesmée, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux ne pas t'en souvenir.  
- Partir ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ? C'est impossible !  
- Si ma chérie, tu l'as fait.  
- Non ! »

Et je me mis à courir. Au début je n'avais pas vraiment de destination précise, puis je pensai à la réserve Quileute. Jacob était sûrement là-bas. Il devait être là-bas. Je changeai donc de direction et me dirigeai vers les frontières de la réserve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, au contraire du reste de ma famille, j'avais toujours était la bienvenue. Sauf cette fois.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à franchir la frontière je fus interceptée par un énorme loup gris. Il me repoussa violemment et m'envoya valser contre un arbre. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits mais lorsque je les retrouvai, je reconnus aisément qui était ce loup.

« - Leah ? Demandais-je doucement. »

Elle se transforma alors sous mes yeux. Apparaissant nue devant moi. Je levai un peu les yeux, j'étais toujours gênée quand elle faisait ça.

« - Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. Va-t-en ! »

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Bientôt Leah fut rejointe par les autres membres de la meute, sous leurs formes humaines. Je vis Sam lui lancer un vêtement qu'elle enfila aussitôt.

« - Que viens-tu faire ici, hybrides ? Me questionna Sam sur un ton loin d'être amical.  
- Comment m'as-tu appelée ?  
- Répond à la question !  
- Je viens voir Jacob, je …  
- Tu te moques de nous ! S'emporta Paul. Après ce que tu lui as fait, tu voudrais le voir !  
- Calme-toi Paul. Dit-il de sa voix d'alpha. Et toi ! Me désigna-t-il. Fiche le camp et ne reviens pas ! »

Je les regardai d'un air horrifié. Comment tout cela était possible? Je me mis à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

« - Je vous jure que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Réussis-je à dire entre deux sanglots. Je ne comprends pas, je… »

A ce moment précis, les feuilles derrière Sam bougèrent et quelques secondes plus tard Jacob apparut. D'instinct je m'élançai vers lui mais lorsque je fus à sa portée il leva son bras et me frappa au visage si fort que j'allai m'écraser sur un arbre à quelques mètres. Je touchai ma joue du bout des doigts, cela faisait très mal. Grâce à mon côté vampirique je n'étais pas aussi fragile que les humains, mais une partie de moi était quand même humaine et j'avais été frappée par un loup-garou.

« - Jacob, s'il te plait, explique-moi. Le suppliai-je.  
- T'expliquer quoi ? Demanda-t-il. Tu sais déjà tout. Je m'étonne de te voir toute seule. Où sont les autres?  
- Ils ne doivent pas être loin, dit Leah, ils ne sont jamais loin.  
- Non, je suis toute seule. Leur affirmai-je. »

Mais je voyais bien à leurs expressions qu'ils ne me croyaient pas vraiment. Jacob s'approcha de moi et me pris par les épaules. Il approcha son visage de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille.

« - Si je te revois dans le coin, je te tue ! Maintenant dégage ! »

Et il me lâcha, me faisant reculer de quelques mètres. Les autres reculèrent dans les bois et s'en allèrent. Il se tourna pour s'enfoncer dans les bois à son tour et ne se retourna pas. Il fit comme si je n'existais pas.

Je restai là un moment, sans bouger, pleurant sur mon sort. Un sort que je ne comprenais définitivement pas. Quand le jour commença à décliner je fis demi-tour et me dirigeai lentement vers la maison. Maman m'attendait dehors, là où je l'avais laissée. Elle ouvrit ses bras et je m'y jetai, comme la petite fille que j'avais été, non, que j'étais, le ferait.

« - Oh maman, c'est un cauchemar !  
- Je sais mon bébé, je sais. »

On rentra toutes les deux dans la villa et tout le monde s'approcha de moi pour voir ce que j'avais. Je les repoussai et m'approchai du sapin. Je baissai les yeux vers les cadeaux que nous n'avions pas ouvert et aperçus un petit paquet, semblable à celui que m'avait offert Charlie. Je me précipitai dessus et l'ouvris sans faire grand cas de l'emballage. A mon grand soulagement je découvris une boule à neige. Je m'apprêtais à faire un vœu quand la voix de ma mère m'interrompit.

« - Je sais que les boules à neige étaient réservées à Charlie mais comme c'est notre premier noël sans lui je me suis dit que tu ne m'en voudrais pas ? »

Elle avait un air inquiet. Je la rassurai immédiatement et la remerciai. J'avais toujours la boule à neige dans les mains alors je fermai les yeux très fort et la secouai. J'hésitai quelque peu à rouvrir les yeux mais au bout de quelques secondes je dus bien me résoudre à le faire si je ne le faisais pas je ne pourrais pas savoir si ça avait marché.

Quand je les eus enfin ouvert, j'aperçus d'abord mes mains, de nouveau toutes petites, puis ma robe en velours rouge et quand enfin je levai la tête, ce fut pour me retrouver nez à nez avec grand-père Charlie qui me souriait autant qu'il était possible de le faire.

« - Alors, ça a marché? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton espiègle. »

Je le regardai, ne sachant quoi lui répondre puis me jetaidans ses bras. Je me mis alors à pleurer. Non pas de tristesse, mais de soulagement. Par-dessus son épaule je regardais ma famille qui semblait à la fois intriguée et inquiète, mais peu m'importais. Je les avais retrouvés...

**Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Il y aura une suite, c'est certain car beaucoup de questions reste sans réponses mais avant je publierais l'autre version de cet OS (c'est le même mais avec une fin différente).**

**Pensez à me laisser une review.**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2: 1 souhait pour noël version 2

**Me revoilà !**

**Donc, c'est le même OS que le précédent, seulement la fin est complètement différente. Un peu plus… comment dire… violente.**

**Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre aux reviews anonymes, j'ai oublié de les garder dans ma boite de réception, du coup elles sont perdus dans mon dossier « reviews ». Mais en tout cas merci, je les ai lu avec attention et les ai fortement appréciés.**

**J'ai longuement attendu pour publié cet Os, d'une part parce que la fin n'était pas corrigée, mais aussi parce que je ne voulais pas que l'histoire soit trop fraîche dans votre tête pour que vous ayez l'occasion de relire le début.**

**Merci à mes betas, Mikan et Nath63/**

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, excepté Thomas.**

**Un souhait pour noël**

**POV Externe**

Au petit matin du 25 décembre 2008, des milliers de familles fêtaient noël. Certaines étaient sous la neige, tandis que d'autres peinaient à croire être en décembre, tant il faisait chaud. Il y avait les petites familles, qui ouvraient leurs cadeaux au pied de leur sapin en toute intimité et il y avait les grandes, celles qui ne réunissaient pas seulement les liens de sang.

C'était le cas dans une petite bourgade du Nord-Ouest des Etats-Unis, dans l'Etat de Washington, une petite ville nommée Forks.

Comme partout ailleurs, on entendait des chants de noël à travers les portes closes des maisons, des rires et des cris de joie d'enfants qui ouvraient leurs cadeaux. Mais dans la forêt, bien à l'écart des autres, nichée au creux de la forêt, se trouvait une grande et magnifique villa blanche qui, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, était elle aussi emplit de joie et de bonheur.

On notait toutefois une petite différence. Point de buffet dans un coin de la pièce, point de verre dans les mains, point de tout ce qui faisait habituellement un noël ordinaire. En effet, de tous les adultes présents, un seul était totalement humain et seulement deux étaient vivants. Et au milieu des nombreux adultes qui se trouvaient dans le salon, à discuter de choses et d'autres, se trouvait une petite fille encore moins ordinaire qui s'apprêtait à vivre un noël extraordinaire.

**POV Nessie**

Ça y est, nous y étions. Mon premier noël. J'étais affubléed'une robe rouge et blanche un peu trop grande mais qui, selon mes deux tantes, m'irait parfaitement en fin de journée, lorsque j'aurais pris mes quelques centimètres quotidiens.

Comment puis-je prendre plusieurs centimètres par jour ? Tout simplement ; je ne suis pas tout à fait humaine, seulement à moitié en vérité et cette moitié-là je la tenais de ma mère. Cette partie là permettait à mon cœur de battre, à mon sang de circuler et à mon estomac de digérer. Tandis que l'autre partie de moi-même, celle qui me permettait de tant grandir en une seule journée, celle que je tenais de mon père, était vampire. Oui, j'ai bien dit vampire.

Mon père, vampire, avait épousé ma mère, humaine, et ils m'avaient conçu pendant leur voyage de noce. La grossesse de ma mère n'avait duré qu'un mois et elle avait failli mourir en me donnant naissance. Mais mon père l'avait sauvée en la transformant en vampire à son tour.

Et voilà comment, moi, Renesmée Carlie Cullen, j'avais grandi. Si vite qu'à une semaine je parlais, à deux je marchais et qu'à trois mois j'avais l'air d'avoir cinq ans.

Je me trouvais dans le salon, entourée de mes tantes, Rosalie et Alice. Ces deux là m'avaient harponnée dès mon arrivée pour me câliner et vérifier ma tenue. Je les laissais faire sans même tenter de lesen empêcher je savais que c'était peine perdue. Pendant ce temps j'observais le reste de ma famille. Mes parents, si heureux, se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Mais ils furent bien vite ramenés à la réalité par mon oncle Emmett qui vint les embêter, suivit de près par mon oncle Jasper. Mes grands parents paternels discutaient avec bon entrain avec Charlie, mon grand-père maternel. Et Jacob, mon Jacob. Il observait la scène sans un mot, il m'observait moi. Je savais que nous avions une relation spéciale tous les deux, sans savoir exactement laquelle. Après tout, je n'avais que trois mois.

Vers onze heures, il fut décidé qu'on ouvrirait les cadeaux et étant la plus jeune, je fus chargée de la distribution. Quand chacun eutson cadeau entre les mains, je me retrouvai devant une véritable montagne de cadeaux ; tous pour moi.

J'ouvris d'abord le plus gros. Quand l'emballage fut déchiqueté et le carton ouvert, je découvris un toit. Mon père sortit l'objet du carton pour que je le voie mieux et je découvris une magnifique maison, identique à la maison qu'avaient offert mes grands parents paternels à ma mère pour son anniversaire et dans laquelle nous vivions.

Mon grand-père Charlie eut un drôle de petit rire. Je me retournai vers lui en lançant un simple « quoi ? ».

« - Tu devrais ouvrir mon paquet, dit-il en riant à nouveau, c'est le petit paquet bleu, carré.  
- Celui-là ? Questionnai-je en en désignant un.  
- C'est ça. »

J'attrapai donc le petit cadeau, sous les yeux intrigués du reste de la famille. Sauf de mon père, qui avait sans doute lu les pensées de Charlie et savait à quoi s'attendre. Je me retournai vers ma tante Alice, elle aussi avait une expression de curiosité sur le visage ce qui me surprit grandement.

« - Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Lui demandai-je, perplexe. »

Elle me répondit par un petit sourire mystérieux. Je compris tout de suite que sa curiosité était plutôt liée à ma réaction qu'au contenu de paquet cadeau.

Je l'ouvris et découvris une magnifique boule à neige qui, à ma grande surprise et à celle des autres, représentait la villa de mes grands parents.

« - Il semblerait que nous ayons eu la même idée Carlisle. Dit Charlie.  
- Effectivement. Il ne manque plus que la votre et la collection sera complète. Ajouta Carlisle en riant à son tour.  
- Qui sait, il y a encore beaucoup de paquet. Renchérit mon père.  
- Tu sais Nessie, dit Charlie, ma grand-mère Swan avait une coutume pour les boules à neige.  
- Ah oui ? Je sentis que tous les adultes étaient intéressés.  
- Et oui, Elle disait que la première fois qu'une boule à neige est secouée il faut faire un vœu. »

J'entendis mon oncle Emmett plaisanter Il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que ça pourrait marcher. Ce qui m'étonna de sa part car j'aurais cru qu'il était le plus prompt à y croire. Ma mère répondit à voix basse, trop basse pour que Charlie, seul humain dans la pièce, puisse l'entendre.

« - Les vampires et les loups-garous aussi ne sont pas censés exister. Lui dit-elle. »

Cela amena un sourire sur les visages de tous les non-humains présents.  
Je le regardai avec un grand sourire et annonçai que j'avais un vœu. Je tins fermement ma boule à neige dans mes mains, fixait mon regard à celui de Jacob et secouai ma boule à neige tout en faisant mon vœu.

« Que nous réserve l'avenir ? »

La pièce se mit à tourner sur elle-même. Je voyais le décor ainsi que les personnes présentes dans la pièce changer petit à petit. Quand cela s'arrêta, je me retrouvai assise sur l'accoudoir du sofa. La pièce était totalement différente, non seulement elle n'était plus décorée de la même façon mais l'impression de chaleur qui s'en dégageait avait aussi disparu.

Je regardai tout autour de moi. Il y avait un sapin, ce devait être également noël. Je tournai légèrement la tête vers la droite et posai les yeux sur le miroir du salon. Mon visage apparaissait dedans. J'étais si grande, si adulte ! Je devais avoir atteint ma taille définitive. J'avais peine à croire que c'était moi. Mes parents étaient là aussi. L'un à côté de l'autre et pourtant si éloignés ; il y avait de la colère dans leurs yeux, tellement de colère. On était loin des regards amoureux qu'ils échangeaient quand je les avais quittés.

Tout ce que je voyais était si différent de ce que je connaissais. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mon oncle Emmett et ma tante Rosalie n'étaient pas là alors que ma tante Alice et mon oncle Jasper discutaient avec un jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas mais qui me sourit lorsqu'il vit que je le regardais. Ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. A ce moment-là, Carlisle et Esmée rentrèrent dans la pièce, heureux, comme d'habitude, mais je remarquai que quelque chose manquait dans leur regard.

Esmée s'approcha de moi et embrassa mon front tout en me demandant si je passais un bon noël. Je répondis oui d'une toute petite voix et me levai très vite pour aller rejoindre ma mère. Quand elle me vit arriver elle me sourit, seulement son sourire aussi semblait différent. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je lui touchai la joue pour lui parler sans être entendue des autres et lorsque j'ôtai ma main, son regard se posa sur moi et se fit interrogateur.

« - Que ne comprends-tu pas Renesmée ? »

Renesmée ? Elle m'avait appelée par mon nom complet. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle avait eu du mal à se faire à mon surnom mais elle y était arrivée et comme le reste de la famille elle n'utilisait mon prénom que rarement.

« - Qui est-ce ? Dis-je en montrant le jeune homme d'un mouvement de tête. »

Cette fois j'avais parlé à voix haute et tous dans la pièce m'entendirent. Ils se tournèrent vers moi, aussi intrigués par ce que je disais que l'étais ma mère.

« - Voyons Nessie, me gronda légèrement mon père, c'est Thomas, ton fiancé. Quand même, tu te rappelles de lui ?  
- Mon fiancé ? Comment c'est possible ? Et Jacob ?  
- Ne prononce plus ce nom devant nous ! »

La voix de Carlisle calqua comme un fouet. Elle était si en colère, pleine de ressentiment, de dégoût et de méchanceté. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela était possible. Lui qui parlait toujours sur un ton posé, calme, réfléchi, la voix de la raison.

« -Mais où est-il ? M'inquiétai-je.  
- Nessie, ne te préoccupepas de lui. Dit le fameux Thomas tout en s'approchant.  
- Je ne te connais pas, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! »

Il tenta de me prendre par le bras mais je me reculai. Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et défia du regard les autres de m'approcher. Je fus encore plus surprise car elle l'adressait également à mon père.

« - Maman, où est Charlie ? »

Elle me regarda avec tendresse puis elle m'entraina vers l'extérieur.

« - Mon ange, commença-t-elle. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Charlie est mort.  
- Quoi ? Non ! Criais-je en pleurant à moitié.  
- Nous avons tout avoué à Charlie, sur les conseils de Thomas. »

Elle cracha presque son prénom.

« - Mais il ne l'a pas supporté. Je pense que le fait de savoir que j'étais morte… Il a fait une crise cardiaque et malheureusement Carlisle n'a rien pu faire.  
- Et tante Rosalie ? Et oncle Emmett ? Où sont-ils ?  
- Ils sont partis. Il y a eu une grande dispute à propos de Thomas et Carlisle les a chassés.  
- Chassé ? Carlisle ? Non ! Comment… Je ne comprends plus rien ! Charlie qui est mort, Emmett et Rosalie partis, Jacob aussi…  
- Il n'est pas parti.  
- Quoi ? Demandai-je pleine d'espoir.  
- Tu lui as demandé de partir ! Renesmée, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux ne pas t'en souvenir.  
- Partir ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ? C'est impossible !  
- Si ma chérie, tu l'as fait.  
- Non ! »

Et je me mis à courir. Au début je n'avais pas vraiment de destination précise, puis je pensai à la réserve Quileute. Jacob était sûrement là-bas. Il devait être là-bas. Je changeai donc de direction et me dirigeai vers les frontières de la réserve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, au contraire du reste de ma famille, j'avais toujours été la bienvenue. Apparemment ce n'était plus le cas.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à franchir la frontière je fus interceptée par un énorme loup gris. Il me repoussa violemment et m'envoya valser contre un arbre. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits mais lorsque je les retrouvai, je reconnus aisément qui était ce loup.

« - Leah ? Demandai-je doucement. »

Elle se transforma alors sous mes yeux. Apparaissant nue devant moi. Je levai un peu les yeux, j'étais toujours gênée quand elle faisait ça.

« - Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. Va-t-en ! »

Je la regardai sans comprendre. Bientôt Leah fut rejointe par les autres membres de la meute, sous leurs formes humaines. Je vis Sam lui lancer un vêtement qu'elle enfila aussitôt.

« - Que viens-tu faire ici, hybrides ? Me questionna Sam sur un ton loin d'être amical.  
- Comment m'as-tu appelée ?  
- Réponds à la question !  
- Je viens voir Jacob, je …  
- Tu te moques de nous ! S'emporta Paul. Après ce que tu lui as fait, tu voudrais le voir !  
- Calme-toi Paul. Dit-il de sa voix d'alpha. Et toi ! Me désigna-t-il. Fiche le camp et ne reviens pas ! »

Je les regardai d'un air horrifié. Comment tout cela était-il possible? Je me mis à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

« - Je vous jure que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Réussis-je à dire entre deux sanglots. Je ne comprends pas, je… »

A ce moment précis, les feuilles derrière Sam bougèrent et quelques secondes plus tard Jacob apparut. D'instinct je m'élançai vers lui mais lorsque je fus à sa portée il leva son bras et me frappa au visage si fort que j'allai m'écraser contre un arbre à quelques mètres. Je touchai ma joue du bout des doigts, cela faisait très mal. Grâce à mon côté vampirique je n'étais pas aussi fragile que les humains, mais une partie de moi était quand même humaine et j'avais été frappée par un loup-garou.

« - Jacob, s'il te plait, explique-moi. Le suppliai-je.  
- T'expliquer quoi ? Demanda-t-il. Tu sais déjà tout. Je m'étonne de te voir toute seule. Où sont les autres?  
- Ils ne doivent pas être loin, dit Leah, ils ne sont jamais loin.  
- Non, je suis toute seule. Affirmai-je. » 

Mais je voyais bien à leurs expressions qu'ils ne me croyaient pas vraiment. Jacob s'approcha de moi et me pris par les épaules. Il approcha son visage de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille.

« - Si je te revois dans le coin, je te tue ! Maintenant dégage ! »

Il me repoussa de toutes ses forces mais je ne pus me résoudre à le lâcher alors je m'accrochai à lui désespérément et de toutes mes forces. Je cherchai dans ses yeux cet éclat que j'y avais toujours vu lorsqu'il me regardait, mais tout ce que j'y vis c'était du dégoût et de la haine.

Je murmurai « Je t'en pris ! » d'un ton plus suppliant que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il secoua légèrement la tête et me répondit « C'est fini Nessie ». Alors il détacha mes mains de son poignet tout doucement, les ramena contre ma poitrine, se retourna et s'en alla pour ne jamais revenir.

Lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de Sam, il s'arrêta quelques secondes et lui adressa deux simples petits mots « Allez-y ». Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et lorsque les autres membres de la meute se transformèrent je rejetai l'idée qui me venait. Et pourtant elle était vraie. Tout à coup ils se jetèrent sur moi, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Tout ce que j'eus le temps de faire ce fut de tendre les mains vers eux dans une tentative désespérée pour me protéger, fermer les yeux très fort et hurler. Je restai comme cela quelques secondes, sans bouger, les yeux toujours fermés, mon cri mourut dans ma gorge.

Quand je rouvris mes yeux un peu plus tard, j'aperçus d'abord mes mains, de nouveau toutes petites, puis ma robe en velours rouge et quand enfin je levai la tête, c'était pour me retrouver nez à nez avec grand-père Charlie qui me souriait autant qu'il était possible de le faire.

« - Alors, ça a marché ? Me demanda-t-il sur un ton espiègle. »

Je le regardai, ne sachant quoi lui répondre puis me jetai dans ses bras. Je me mis alors à pleurer. Non pas de tristesse, mais de soulagement. Par-dessus son épaule je regardai ma famille qui semblait à la fois intriguée et inquiète, mais peu m'importais. Je les avais retrouvés.

**Alors^^ ? Quelle fin avez-vous préférée ? Celle-ci ou la précédente ? Est-ce que vous vous auriez vu une autre fin que ces deux là ?**


End file.
